Death of a Sisterhood
by ThatOneGuy17
Summary: After an argument between Kara and Alex, Kara is captured by Cadmus, where she forced to endure torture that may spell the end for Supergirl and her relationship with Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, last thing I need right now is another story to work on. But I've had this in my head for a couple of weeks, and I wanted to at least put it out there.**

 **Hope you enjoy, oh and happy holidays!**

Kara landed in a power plant, and started scanning the area using her x-ray vision.

"You sure this is the place?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure." Winn stated over the comns. "I've been monitoring every power station ever since Henshaw broke Lillian out of prison. And this one has lost an insane amount of energy for unknown reasons, so it wouldn't be the craziest thing to assume that our cyborg 'friend' is draining the energy here."

"Well I don't see anything." Kara stated.

Winn sighed. "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe the workers here are terrible at their jobs, and..."

Winn stopped talking when he heard a large bash from Kara's side.

"Kara?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" she replied, getting up from the floor. "I think you were right."

"Why do you say that?"

Kara looked forward to see Hank.

"Because I'm looking at a familiar cyborg." she said, replying to Winn's earlier question.

"You shouldn't have come here." Hanks stated menacingly.

"Well you know me, I'm not one to let criminals go." Kara said.

She then flew at the cyborg, and the two went crashing into the other side of the power plant. There, Hank got up and sent a punch at Kara. But she quickly maneuvered around the fist, and sent a powerful blow to the back of his head, sending the cyborg to the floor.

"Now you're going to tell me where Jeremiah is." Kara stated, not planning on given the cyborg an option.

"Sadly, you are mistaken." a familiar voice stated.

Kara turned to the direction of the voice to see Lillian Luthor.

"It's over Lillian." Kara stated.

Lillian smiled. "Please, did you really think you could find us without us wanting you to?"

Confusion appeared on Kara's face, until she felt dizzy. That dizziness almost immediately evolved into weakness, and that weakness evolved into being unable to stand, causing her to fall to the ground.

"What the..." Kara asked, until she looked up to Hank holding a glowing green rock.

"Kryptonite?" she asked.

"After the Daxamite invasion, I acquired a new supply of the mineral." Lillian explained.

Kara was now struggling to breath.

"Kara?" Winn asked through the comns.

Before Kara could respond, Hank removed the earpiece from Kara's ear, and destroyed it.

"What... are... you going... to do... to me?" Kara asked panting.

Lillian smiled. "I'd rather not spoil the surprise."

Kara couldn't even keep her eyes open, so she fell into the darkness.

 _DEO_

Winn walked up to Alex and J'onn, worried about their reactions.

"Hi." Winn greeted. "There's something we need to talk about."

Alex and J'onn turned around to face Winn.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"You see, Kara might've done something bad."

"What did she do?" Alex asked, now concerned.

"I found a possible lead on Cadmus, and Kara went to purse it alone."

Alex's eyes widened. "What?! How could you let her do that? What happened? Where is she? Why didn't you say something?!"

"Alex!" J'onn said, getting the brunette to back down.

"I wanted to tell you, but Kara said that this was something she had to do alone."

Alex put her hand to her head in shock.

"It's my fault." she stated. "I said something to her that made her do this."

"Where is she?" J'onn asked.

"She went to one of the power plants, and I think she might've been captured." Winn answered.

"I'll send a team to her last known location and see if they can't find anything." J'onn stated.

"Oh Kara." Alex sighed. "What did you do?"

 _Last Night_

Alex was sitting at bar, drinking her fifth or sixth drink, when Kara walked up to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

Alex chuckled. "Go away."

Kara sighed. "Alex, I know you're hurting since Maggie, but you can't..."

"It's not just about Maggie!" Alex yelled facing Kara. "It's about my shitty life. I've have no wife, no girlfriend and no father."

"We'll find Jeremiah."

"No we won't. By now he's dead."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe, but what I do know is that you could have saved him."

Kara looked down at the floor, feeling guilty.

"Alex please don't..." Kara pleaded.

"You could have saved him! From Lillian, from Hank, from Cadmus, but you didn't. You call yourself a superhero but you can't save the people who matter most to you? It does help explain why you couldn't save Mon-El or your parents. It's because you aren't a real hero. Now go away before you fail someone else."

Alex turned back to her drink, and Kara left the bar with tears flowing down her cheeks.

 _Present_

Kara woke up strapped to a chair, while kryptonite emitters rained down upon her.

"Good to see you're awake." Lillian said walking over.

"Why am I here?" Kara asked.

"Revenge." Lillian answered.

"If you're going to kill me, why didn't you do it back at the power plant?"

Lillian chuckled. "Who ever said anything about killing you?"

Confusion appeared on Kara's face.

"I don't understand. If you want revenge on my cousin, you could've just killed me and..."

"No. You don't deserve a death like that. You deserve to die as the monster you truly are."

Concern was starting to appear on Kara's face after hearing that.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Lillian smiled while holding a syringe.

"You're about to find out."

 **And that's the first chapter. If you enjoyed and what to see more, leave a comment and tell me what you think Lillian's planning. Thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am completely blown away from all of the support I got on the first day. It really means a lot. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Lillian smiled while holding a syringe.

"You're about to find out." she said.

"What is that?" Kara asked fearfully.

"It's an old drug that was used to reprogram soldiers. Of course you're immune to any Earth made drug, unless it was laced with kryptonite."

Lillian then walked closer to Kara, who tried to get away by moving the chair, but it was locked down tight to the ground. Lillian then reached Kara, and injected the drug into her neck. The Kryptonian screamed until Lillian was done.

After a few minutes, Kara was feeling dizzy and was unable to hold up her head.

"What... is... the point... of this?" Kara struggled to ask.

Lillian crouched down in front of Kara and answered.

"You are going to kill everything and everyone you love. Including your so called sister."

"No." Kara stated shaking her head (although she struggled). "I would rather die."

Lillian chuckled. "Seems the drug needs some time to take affect."

Some time went by, and Kara was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was afraid of what Lillian said she would do, and what the drug was suppose to do to her.

After several awakenings, Kara heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Alex?" the blonde asked, barely able to lift her head.

Kara saw her sister standing just a few feet in front of her.

"You found me." Kara said smiling as best she could.

"Yeah I did." Alex stated, appearing to be analyzing Kara.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, noticing how Alex was looking at her.

"I wanted to see what was keeping you here. Strapped to a chair and a little kryptonite? You should've been stronger than that." Alex stated, appearing to be upset with Kara.

Shock appeared on Kara's face.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I..." Kara was at a lost for words.

"Despite all of your powers you're still pathetic."

Tears were beginning to brim in Kara's eyes.

"I'm sorry I got captured. I just thought that if we could get Lillian, we could find Jeremiah."

"Do you want to know what's sad?" Alex asked. "It's the fact that even though you're invulnerable to practically everything, I'm still stronger than you. I'm ashamed it took me this long to realize it. You're worthless, and now you're staying here."

The tears then fell down Kara's cheeks, and fear ran through her entire body at the thought of being left here.

"Please Alex, I'm sorry. Please, I'm your sister."

Alex then raised her hand and brought it down to Kara's face.

"NO!" Alex yelled so loudly she terrified Kara. "We were never sisters, you said that yourself."

"I didn't mean it." Kara cried. "It was the red kryptonite. I am so, so, sorry for saying it."

"Don't. You were right. And now I'm going to do what I should've done so long ago."

Alex then turned around and left Kara in her imprisonment.

"NO ALEX PLEASE!" Kara yelled with all of her energy, but to no avail.

After watching Alex leave, Kara dropped her head and let the many tears fall down to the floor.

Kara didn't know how much time went by, only that she didn't stop sobbing until Lillian entered the room.

"Now what could've happened to you?" Lillian asked smiling.

"It wasn't real." Kara said, sure that Lillian manipulated her.

"What wasn't?" Lillian asked.

"Alex. She was here, and she left me behind."

"How could I have done that?"

"I... I..." Kara honestly didn't know.

"I think you need to accept the fact that Alex doesn't care about you anymore. Even if somehow I did manipulate whatever situation you saw yourself in, it still doesn't change the fact that she basically said you were worthless before you got yourself captured." Lillian pointed out.

"She was upset and drunk." Kara said, trying to excuse Alex.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lillian said walking behind Kara.

'Is she right?' Kara asked herself. 'Was Alex really here? And did she mean what she said at the bar?'

Kara's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a familiar needle in her neck, and felt the injection into her body.

She hissed in pain, dropped her head in front of her and closed her eyes due to her lack of energy.

When Kara opened her eyes, she saw a face that was long since gone.

"Astra?" Kara cried in awe. "You can't be here."

Astra was on the floor getting up, when a kryptonite sword went through her chest.

Kara screamed in horror as she watched her aunt die again. Astra fell to the floor, and Kara saw her aunt's murderer.

"Alex?" Kara asked. "No. You said you had to kill Astra to save J'onn."

"Now Kara will never go with you." Alex sneered over Astra's dying body.

Even more tears fell from Kara's eyes.

"This isn't real... right?" Kara was beginning to become unsure about anything anymore.

Kara's tears interfered with her vision, causing the Kryptonian to blink them back, and then fall into darkness again.

When Kara woke up, she saw her cousin in front of her.

"Kal-El?" Kara asked surprised. "You found me?"

Before Kara or Kal could say anything else, he fell to his knees seemingly in pain.

"Kal? Is something wrong?" Kara asked worried.

Blood fell from his side, and Alex revealed her self by walking next to him while holding the same kryptonite sword she used to kill Astra.

"You won't get away with this." Kal said.

Alex smiled. "I already have."

She then lifted the sword in the air and brought it down on Kal's neck, beheading him.

Kara screamed with tears flowing from her face like rain drops.

'Kal's not dead.' Kara told herself. 'Alex wouldn't kill him.'

'Isn't that what you told herself with Astra?' a voice in her head said.

"No." Kara actually spoke now. "Alex didn't kill Astra like that, and she didn't kill Kal."

'How do you know that?' the voice spoke again. 'She could've easily lied about Astra like she did before. And she could kill Kal and lie about it just as easily.'

Kara dropped her head sobbing. Every memory she had of Alex was falling apart, and she was wondering if Alex is even really her sister anymore.

"Maybe you're right." Kara replied to the voice.

 **And that's the second chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? Say so in the comments and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. 17 reviews in 2 chapters, thank you all for the support. Let's begin.**

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked walking up to J'onn.

J'onn sighed. "The team canvassed the area, but found nothing to go on."

"Damn it!" Alex cursed while punching the wall.

"But I do have some good news." Winn stated, walking over. "I had the satellite scan for any kryptonite activity to give us a lead to where they might be holding Kara."

"And you found something?" Alex asked, with some hope restored.

"Not exactly." Winn replied. "After the Daxamite invasion, a number of kryptonite sources were scattered, and they interfered with our scans. Because of that, we have a lot of possible locations."

"How many?" J'onn asked.

"Around four dozen."

Alex sighed in exhaustion.

"We can split up into groups, search the areas and cover more ground." Alex suggested.

"Alright." J'onn agreed. "But if you see Kara, Lillian or anything to indicate Cadmus, you contact us for backup. Don't go alone."

"I won't." Alex stated.

"I'll send a small team with you to one of the four dozen locations. I'll send another three to the others." J'onn instructed.

 _Unknown_

Kara woke up to see Lillian smiling over her.

"Sweat dreams?" she asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kara asked, avoiding the question.

"I'm going to help you... see clearly."

Confusion appeared on Kara's face, but stopped when Lilian put some sort of head set over her.

"What is this?" Kara asked, seeing nothing but a black screen.

But the black screen changed into a picture of someone.

"Alex?" Kara asked seeing the picture. "Why are you..."

Kara's question was interrupted when she felt a powerful pain through her body.

She screamed in agony, and couldn't do anything but look at the picture in front of her.

'She's responsible.' the voice in her head stated. 'Alex Danvers is causing your pain.'

"No." Kara stated, still in agony. "This won't work."

The pain then increased, and somehow Kara yelled louder.

'Alex Danvers is a monster.' the voice continued. 'She needs to die.'

"STOP IT LILLIAN!" Kara yelled. "I WON'T GIVE IN!"

This went on for hours upon hours. The voice said one thing, Kara said another, only to be greeted with even more pain and suffering.

Soon tears fell from Kara's eyes and out of the headset.

Kara was struggling to breath and was panting so loud.

Her brief break ended when the same agony ripped through her again, causing her to once again cry out in agony.

Once the agony ended, Kara heard the voice speak again.

'Alex Danvers is responsible for your suffering.' The voice said.

"Alex Danvers is responsible for my suffering." Kara repeated, losing her will.

'Alex Danvers is a monster.' the voice stated.

"Alex Danvers is a monster." Kara repeated again.

'You need to kill her.' the voice ordered.

"I..." Kara couldn't force herself to say it.

Because of that, the pain tore through her again for at least an hour Kara thought.

'You need to kill her.' the voice repeated.

"I need to kill her." Kara stated, now broken and lost.

Everything Kara remembered about her sister was dead, the only thing that came to her mind with Alex was pain, suffering and death.

Lillian took the headset off of Kara, and smiled at the broken girl.

"There is one more thing I'd like for you to do." Lillian said.

 _Later_

J'onn and a team of DEO agents busted through the door, and saw Kara lying unconscious in a chair with kryptonite beaming down upon her.

J'onn walked up to her, kneeled down to her level and asked.

"Kara? Can you hear me?"

Kara mumbled something, but J'onn couldn't understand it.

"Get those kryptonite emitters out of here now!" J'onn ordered.

"Yes sir." two of the agents replied, turning them off and taking them out.

"Come on." J'onn said, releasing Kara from her chains and picking her up. "You'll be fine."

 _DEO_

Kara lied in one of the infirmary beds. Alex ran up to her, but was stopped by Dr. Hamilton.

"Is there something I should know?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, she's not in too bad shape. She's dehydrated and the kryptonite sapped a lot of her energy. But other than that, she'll be alright physically." Hamilton explained.

"So what's the problem?"

"That's just it. Cadmus had her for almost a week, I just don't think that she should be this... fortunate."

Anger then appeared on Alex's face.

"Are you saying that the fact that my sister was captured and held by the people who hate her the most is fortunate?"

"No, that's not..." Hamilton tried to explain.

"I don't care." Alex stated angry. "My sister is going to be fine, and I'm not going to let you ruin this for me, her or anyone, so leave!"

"Okay." Hamilton agreed, nodding in defeat. "I understand."

Hamilton left, while Alex sat by her sister's bedside, waiting for Kara to wake up.

 _Meanwhile_

Winn was analyzing the evidence J'onn brought back from Cadmus's base, when the Martian walked up behind him.

"Did you find anything?" J'onn asked.

"Most of the data is encrypted." Winn explained. "The only thing that isn't is a recent video."

"What's the video?"

"I was waiting for you before watching it."

"Well then play it."

Winn obeyed and started the video.

The video began with Kara sitting in the chair she was strapped down to.

"Hello." Lillian's voice came from behind the camera. "Could you please look at the camera?"

Kara obeyed and lifted her head to make eye contact with it.

"Now what's your name?" Lillian asked.

"My name is Kara Zor-El." Kara said.

"And who do you hate?"

"Alex Danvers."

J'onn and Winn's eyes widened in shock after hearing that.

"And what are you going to do when you find her?" Lillian continued to ask.

"I am going to kill her." Kara stated.

"Get Alex and Kara now!" J'onn yelled.

Alex continued to sit by Kara's side, until the Kryptonian began to stir.

"Kara?" Alex asked, standing up.

Kara opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Alex said with tears brimming. "It's me."

Kara then grabbed Alex's throat with one hand, stood up and pushed Alex to the wall, still holding on.

"I need to kill you." Kara stated, sending shivers down Alex's spine.

"Kar..." Alex's plead was interrupted when Kara sent a brutal punch with her free hand to Alex's face.

Blood immediately appeared on Alex's face, and the brunette was horrified at Kara.

"Sto..." Alex couldn't finish, due to Kara sending another punch to her face. And another one, and another one, and another one.

" .. Lo..ve... yo...u." Alex tried to say, but was struggling to.

Kara smiled devilishly. "Well I hate you. And now I'll be free of you."

Kara then put more pressure around Alex's throat, so much that Alex couldn't breath.

"I hope you rot in hell." Kara stated, before Alex drew her last breath.

 **What ending should I go for? Happy or not so happy? Say so in the review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy, let's begin.**

"Kara!" J'onn and Winn yelled, running in to see Kara holding Alex's motionless body.

Kara turned her head to them, with a sadistic smile, and threw Alex's body and them, sending all three of them off the balcony and onto the lower level.

J'onn got up with little ease, but Alex and Winn were not so fortunate.

"Is Alex..." Winn asked, still on the ground.

"No." J'onn stated. "She's still alive."

"Not for much longer." Kara said, walking down the stairs.

The DEO agents pointed all of their guns at her, but Kara didn't even flinch.

"Kara please." J'onn began to plead. "You aren't yourself. Cadmus did something to you, you have to snap out of it."

Kara lightly chuckled.

"I'm feeling just fine." she said as her eyes glowed red, preparing her heat vision.

But before she could do anything else, one of the guns fired, and Kara went down to the floor holding her glowing green arm in pain.

"I'm sorry." J'onn apologized, picking up the Kryptonian. "But I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed Alex."

 _Later_

Alex opened her eyes to see herself in one of the DEO infirmary beds.

"Alex? Honey?" Eliza asked siting next to her.

"Mom? What happened? What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

Eliza looked down to the ground, not wanting to answer.

"I remember waiting for Kara to wake up, but then something happened." Alex stated confused.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear." J'onn stated, walking in.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"When Cadmus had Kara, they must've subjected her to some form of reprogramming."

"What brainwashing? Kara's too strong to be brainwashed." Alex stated, letting no room for any doubt.

"Given the right procedure no one is immune, even if they're Supergirl." J'onn responded.

Alex felt some of the bandages on her face, and realization suddenly hit her.

"Kara did this didn't she?"

J'onn reluctantly nodded.

A tear fell from Alex's eye.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"We've put her in a kryptonite cell until we've come up with a way to properly treat her." J'onn replied

"I need to see her." Alex said, trying to get up.

"Alex." Eliza began, stopping the brunette from getting up. "You need to heal, and Kara's going to be fine. I know she will."

"I don't care. I'm not going to just sit here while my sister lies brainwashed in some cell."

"Kara wouldn't want you to get hurt doing this." J'onn stated.

"I don't care. It's my fault she's like this. I told her that she was useless and what happened to dad was her fault. She went after Cadmus because of what I said. I need to make this right."

"If you want, I can check up on her for you." Eliza suggested.

Alex reluctantly sighed. "Fine, but I want to know everything."

Eliza nodded. "I'll be back I promise."

Eliza entered the room with Kara's cell to see the blonde on the floor of her cell, shaking.

"Kara!" Eliza cried, believing she was having some sort of a seizure.

Eliza opened the cell doors and ran up to Kara to check on her.

But Eliza got close to Kara, the Kryptonian wrapped a hand on Eliza's throat, and stood up as if there was nothing wrong with her.

"Well that was too easy." Kara stated smiling.

"Kara..." Eliza began to plead. "This isn't you."

Kara responded by putting more pressure on Eliza's throat.

"Shut up." Kara demanded. "We need to make a little stop."

 _Later_

Kara walked into the main floor of the DEO while holding Eliza in a chokehold. The DEO agents once again pointed guns at Kara, but didn't fire due to Kara using Eliza as a human shield.

"Who wants to fire first?!" Kara yelled across the DEO.

"Kara." Alex cried, struggling to walk down the stairs. "Don't do this."

"Alex." Eliza began. "Whatever happens, don't blame Kara."

"Mom don't talk like that." Alex begged.

"Wow, you are so pathetic." Kara stated.

"Kara!" J'onn yelled. "If you do this, you will never forgive yourself."

"I already have Martian." Kara replied.

"Kara." Alex began. "I can't imagine what Cadmus did to you, but I know you're stronger than their brainwashing. I'm sorry I failed to stop it, but if you have to take it out on anyone, it should be me, not her."

"Alex don't!" Eliza begged.

An unreadable expression appeared on Kara's face. She took a minute before opening her mouth again.

"All right then."

Kara threw Eliza to the ground, and before anyone could do anything, Kara sped around the DEO, and all the agents fell to the floor unconscious.

The moment Kara stopped in place, J'onn took out a pistol and shot three kryptonite bullets at Kara.

But bullets fell to the ground upon hitting Kara.

J'onn took a step back in shock to see Kara wearing Astra's anti-kryptonite technology.

"Fool me once, shame on you." Kara said walking up to J'onn.

J'onn tried punching Kara, but the Kryptonian caught his punch with ease.

She then activated her heat vision, and burned J'onn chest, causing the Martian to fall to the floor in agony.

Kara then began to make her way to Alex, but Winn stood in front of her.

"Kara please." he pleaded. "Alex's is your sister. I'm your friend. You won't forgi..."

Winn's pleads were stopped when Kara lifted her foot and brought it on Winn's knee, breaking his leg in the process.

Winn screamed in pain before Kara threw him off to the side and continued to Alex.

"Kara, I want you to know that I love you no matter what." Alex stated, hoping that if Kara did kill her, she might be able to forgive herself.

"Good to know." Kara said reaching Alex.

Kara lifted Alex in the air with one hand and threw her across the DEO, resulting in Alex colliding with the computers.

Alex struggled to get up, but when she did, she was met with Kara standing right in front of her.

Kara then positioned Alex right at the edge of the table, and started wailing on her.

Right punch, left, right, left and so on. It seemed to go on forever.

Before Kara could get in another punch, Alex stopped her.

"It's okay." Alex said with bleeding and swollen lips. "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, but I'm not going to leave you Kara, I love you."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"You really love me?" Kara asked before sending a brutal punch to Alex's face. "How about now?" another brutal punch. "Or now?" another one. "Or now?"

"We are sisters, and nothing will change that." Alex struggled to reply.

Tears began to sprout in Kara's eyes.

"I hate you." Kara said.

"I love you." Alex replied.

Kara sent another punch to Alex.

"I hate you!" Kara yelled.

"I love you." Alex repeated.

Another punch to Alex.

"I HATE YOU!" Kara yelled with every ounce of energy.

"I love you little sister." Alex stated

Kara screamed before she prepared to send one final punch to Alex.

But then it happened.

Kara fell to the floor, holding on to Alex while sobbing into her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Kara apologized with snot and endless tears exiting her.

"I love you." Alex said before going limp.

"I love you too." Kara replied through her sobs.

 **So unsurprisingly, pretty much all of you asked for a happy ending, and I'll give it to you when the time is right. But for now, we're going to see a little bit more angst. If you enjoyed leave a review, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's 2018 now. Hope you're all enjoying the new year, and thank you all for the support for this story, and let's begin.**

Several hours after Kara's attack, most of the people in the DEO either took the day off, or went to the infirmary.

Alex, J'onn, Winn and Eliza sat her their own beds near each other.

Alex had bandages covering mostly her face. J'onn had a bandage due to Kara heat visioning him, Winn had a broken leg and was wearing a cast, and Eliza was physically the best out of the four and only had a mild concussion.

"Where's Kara?" Eliza struggled to ask, turning her head towards the others.

"She probably needed a minute." J'onn stated.

While the four conversed, Kara was in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Everything she did. Everyone she hurt. This was beyond unthinkable for her.

She continued to vomit until she decided she needed to own up for what she did.

Kara walked into the infirmary to see the four of them in their current states.

Tears almost immediately fell from her eyes at seeing them like this, and it was her fault.

"Kara, this isn't your fault." Alex tried to comfort.

"I beat you to near death." she began with tears still falling. "I burned your chest. I broke your leg. I threw you into the ground head first."

"You weren't yourself." Winn said.

"I should've been stronger." Kara stated.

'Kill them.' the voice ordered.

Kara's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, fear, worry, and so many other emotions.

The voice was back.

"Kara?" Alex asked, wondering if Kara was paying attention.

'Break Winn's neck, heat vision J'onn to death, smother Eliza with a pillow and finish what you should've with Alex.' the voice demanded.

Even more tears brimmed in Kara's eyes at the thought of her doing this, and her breath was increasing each second.

"Kara?!" Alex yelled, worried something was wrong with Kara.

"I need to go." Kara said before running out of the infirmary.

"Kara don't!" Alex pleaded, but was too late, the blonde was already gone.

"Give her time." J'onn suggested. "She's been through a lot."

Alex sighed. "I know. It's just that I don't want her to blame herself for this."

"It's a lot for anyone to take in or even imagine." J'onn pointed out.

"I need to go after her." Alex said trying to get up, but immediately fell back down.

"You're not exactly in good shape." Winn said.

"I don't care." Alex said stubbornly.

"Honey." Eliza said, turning her head to Alex with dizziness all over her face. "Please, just give Kara some space, at least for the day."

Alex sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But the moment I can get up, I'm going after her." Alex stated.

 _Later_

Alex woke up to see Kara standing in front of her.

"Hey Kara." Alex greeted, yawning and smiling.

Alex noticed how emotionless Kara's face was.

She wasn't happy, she wasn't sad, she wasn't angry, she was just... blank.

"Kara?" Alex asked, concerned by Kara expressionless face and body.

Before Alex could react, Kara wrapped her hands around her neck, and started chocking her.

Alex tried to scream out in help and agony, but Kara's grip was too strong for anything to come out.

A handful of seconds later, Kara decided enough was enough, and ended it.

She snapped Alex's neck, killing the human.

Kara then let go of Alex's neck and smiled at the site.

Kara then plopped right out of bed, screaming and unknowingly activating her heat vision.

Kara then covered her eyes until she had her heat vision under control.

She then noticed she was covered in sweet, and tears covered her face as if she just showered.

'Do it.' the voice stated. 'Go to the DEO and...'

"NO!" Kara yelled, forming a ball and covering her eyes and ears.

Hours went by, and Kara didn't move from that position in the slightest.

Eventually, the sun rose, and morning arrived.

Kara looked at the new day, and realized that she couldn't live like this. But she couldn't endanger Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn and everyone by remaining here.

That's when a thought came to mind.

She ran to her nightstand to find a familiar device, and knew that there was only one solution for her and for her friends and family.

Several hours later, Alex rode in using a wheelchair, and made her way into Kara's apartment.

"Kara." the brunette called out.

She continued scouring the apartment for her sister, until she cam across a unopened letter that had her name on it.

Alex picked up the letter and opened it to read what was inside.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _Don't blame yourself for this. I know you. I know you'll put this on you, but it's not, it's my fault. I was stupid and reckless and got myself captured because I felt guilty for Jeremiah, and I am. I'm afraid of what I might do to you, Eliza, Winn and everyone. I know that you believe I'm strong enough to overcome what Lillian and Cadmus did to me, but the truth is that despite every power I have, I'm not strong. I was too weak to save Jeremiah, Mon-El, Astra, and more. I don't want to fail to save you because if I did, I would rob the world of someone who is and always has been better than me in everyway. I want to say I'll always love you, but I honestly don't think I will after what happened. So I'm going to promise this. You are my sister forever and always, and I'm sorry._

 _-Kara_

Tears fell from Alex's checks after finishing the letter.

 **Now this was a little bit shorter than what I normally try to aim for, but I felt that this was a good stopping place. Where do you think Kara's gone to? Answer in the reviews and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took awhile to update, I've been focusing on another one of my stories. But I have every intention of working/finishing this story. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Hope you enjoy, let's begin.**

Kara stood in the middle of the desert holding the inter dimensional extrapolator she got from her visit to Earth-1.

"I have to do this." she told herself. "They'll be able to help me."

'No they won't.' the voice stated. 'You'll kill them just like you almost did Alex.'

Kara closed her eyes shut and held her head in her hands.

"No." she stated, refusing to accept what the voice told her. "I'll find away."

Kara opened her eyes and held the extrapolator in front of her about to open the breach, when she heard something.

"Running away are you?" the voice sent shivers down her spine as she recognized it immediately.

Kara turned around to see Lillian and Hank standing in front of her.

Terror ran through her body at the thought of what they did to her, and what the might do to her.

"I have to give you credit, I underestimated your strength of will." Lillian said smiling. "But sadly, you've dug yourself into a hole now."

"Wha...what do... you mean?" Kara asked stuttering.

Lillian smiled. "My mistake was believing you were weak enough to undergo extensive reprogramming in a handful of days, let's just say that I won't make that mistake again."

Before Kara could react, Henshaw sped at her and delivered a punch to her face, sending Kara to the ground.

Kara jumped off from the ground and landed on her feet to face Hank again, but he was carrying something she wasn't prepared for.

Hank wore a kryptonite made brass knuckle one her right hand, and sent that fist into Kara's head.

Kara once again fell to the ground feeling weak, blood pouring from her head and her veins glowing green.

She looked up at Hank before he sent one final blow, knocking her out.

 _DEO_

Alex ran as best she could into the DEO with no support other than a cane.

"Kara's gone!" Alex yelled when reaching the infirmary.

"What?" Eliza asked in disbelief while sitting on the bed.

"She... she was afraid that she'd hurt us." Alex explained, fight back tears.

"Do you know where she went?" Winn asked, trying to sit up.

"I... I looked through her apartment and I couldn't find that dimensional thing." Alex responded.

"The extrapolator?" Winn asked.

Alex nodded in response.

"She must've gone to the Flash's earth." Alex assumed.

"Why would she go there if she was afraid she'd hurt someone?" Winn asked.

"She probably thought they could help her or something... I don't know." Alex said annoyed. "Look can you open a portal or whatever over there?"

"Uhhhhh." Winn hesitated. "I don't know."

Shock appeared on Alex's face.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she yelled.

"I didn't make it, and I'm not exactly an expert on inter-dimensional travel."

Alex sighed in annoyance.

"Do you think you can make one?" Alex tried asking more calmly now.

"Theoretically yes. But I would need a lot of time, especially considering my broken leg."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'll bring you a laptop or whatever you need, but can you give me an estimate on how long it will take?"

Winn sighed, not wanting to answer.

"A rough guess: four weeks."

Alex's eyes widened.

"Four weeks?!" she yelled.

"It is an extremely theoretical science that I haven't even been able to look too much into given all of the alien invasions I've been helping to stop."

"I don't want excuses, I want results!" Alex continued to yell. "This is Kara we're talking about."

"I know, but at least she's with her friends."

"While she's afraid she might hurt someone because of what she went through."

"Alex." Eliza began. "I know you're afraid for Kara, but taking it out on him isn't going to change the past, or change how long this will take."

Alex sighed in defeat.

"Can you please try to work on it?" she asked nicely.

"Of course." Winn responded.

Alex then walked out of the room using her cane and fighting back tears.

 _Unknown_

Kara woke up strapped to a cold metal table.

She tried to lift her arms, but found that they were attached by some kryptonite cuffs.

She also noticed an IV line attached to her arm and lead to a bag full of liquid kryptonite.

"Glad to have you back Ms. Danvers." Lillian said smiling at the site.

"My friends will come for me." Kara stated.

'No they won't.' the voice stated.

"That's where you're wrong." Lillian continued to smile. "Thanks to your attempted escape into another universe, you're so called 'friends and family' believe you're there and are attempting to reach you there. By the time they figure out the truth, you will be nothing but a puppet filled with burning hatred for them all."

Kara's breath began to escalate.

"I didn't break last time, and I won't break now." she stated.

Lillian then began to stroke Kara's hair.

"Perhaps we didn't break you. But without a doubt we did fragment you, and now we'll continue with where we left off."

Lillian then pulled out a needle, causing Kara to shake and tremble with fear.

Lillian smiled at this and brought it down on her neck and injected it into her.

The Kryptonian screamed in agony until it was complete.

"Soon you end your make believe 'sister,' the DEO, your cousin, and every alien on the planet." Lillian stated confidently.

A wave of dizziness fell over Kara and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

'You are pathetic. You are a waste.' the voice in her head stated.

"I am pathetic. I..." Kara stopped repeated. "NO! I won't let this work on me second time."

Kara's dizziness ended when she saw the liquid kryptonite exiting the bag and making it's way into her.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she watched the substance move through the tube all the way to the end.

Her veins glowed green, and she screamed in so much pain. She felt as if her blood was boiling.

Her attempts to stay awake diminished, and her head fell back into the metal table.

 **What do you think? Leave a review and you are welcome to some suggestions. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy, let's begin.**

 **Warning: There's torture and you may cry.**

Kara woke up in a dark metal room with her hands and legs restrained to the wall.

She tried to break free, but her strength was far from 100%.

"Awww, in a way it's kind of cute to see you struggling like this." Lillian grinned as she entered the room.

"I told you Lillian, I won't break." Kara stated, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"No one is unbreakable, not even the Girl of Steel." Lillian replied.

"You failed last time."

"Well if at first you don't succeed, try, try, again."

Lillian then went up to Kara holding a syringe filled with liquid kryptonite.

"First I'm going to break your body, then I'm going to break your spirit, then finally, I will break your mind."

Lillian then brought the syringe by Kara's throat, who instinctively tried her best to move away from the needle, but it was ultimately fruitless.

The syringe entered her skin and the kryptonite entered her bloodstream, and Kara cried out in an unbearable agony.

The pain was too much, and she passed out.

When she woke up, she saw Lillian holding what appeared to be something like jumper cables that were attached to a chuck of kryptonite.

Kara's eyes widened as she realized what Lillian was going to do.

"No." Kara begged. "Please."

"Don't worry." Lillian replied mere inches from Kara's face. "It'll be over before you know it."

Lillian then brought the cables on Kara's chest, causing green kryptonite electricity to run through her body.

Her eyes had never been wider as the pain soured throughout her entire body.

It was like every nerve was in an endless shock.

After a minute (although it was much longer for Kara), Lillian stopped and backed away from the Kryptonian.

"Please no more." Kara panted.

Lillian chuckled. "But if I stopped, then all of the kryptonite products I made would go to waste."

"What?" Kara asked with a concerned look.

But her question was answered when Lillian turned around holding an eye dropper full of liquid kryptonite.

Kara's eyes widened and her breath escalated, knowing what Lillian was going to do.

"No. No! NO!" she yelled, but to no avail as Lillian walked up to Kara, grabbed her head, forced her to look upwards, and forced open one of her eyes to put a drop of the liquid kryptonite in it.

There was no pain to describe what Kara was feeling. She closed both of her eyes as they burned.

After that, Kara couldn't open her eyes, and had little to know idea of what happened next.

All she knew was that more often than not, she was either cut/stabbed with a kryptonite dagger, or beaten with kryptonite gloves.

This went on for a week, until she regained her vision.

Kara could barely keep her eyes open, and could only see a few feet in front of her. But what she did saw gave her a moment of hope.

"Alex?" Kara cried seeing her sister right in front of her.

"Hey." Alex responded, unchaining Kara from the wall.

The Kryptonian then fell into Alex's arms, and would've hugged her if she had the strength.

"You found me." Kara said, managing a smile as best she could.

But her joy was short lived when she felt something penetrate her stomach.

Alex lowered Kara to the floor to reveal a kryptonite dagger stuck deep in her stomach.

Kara groaned in pain as she looked up to Alex in horror.

"That was for my father." Alex said coldly to Kara.

"No." Kara said shaking her head. "This isn't real."

Alex then raised her hand and slapped Kara.

"Did that feel real to you?" Alex asked.

Tears fell from Kara's eyes as she stared helplessly at Alex.

"I wish you never entered my life." Alex stated before turning around and leaving Kara.

Kara tried to yell, but felt too weak, especially given the dagger still implanted in her.

Many hours went by, and Kara was growing weaker and paler each minute.

"Don't break. Be strong." she kept whispering to herself.

"But you aren't strong." a familiar voice said.

Kara looked up and gasped at the face.

"Mom?" she cried.

"I was wrong." Alura stated. "I thought you would be something great, but all you are is a pathetic waste."

Kara closed her eyes, but tears still slipped through.

"You're not real." Kara told herself. "This isn't real."

"Neither are you." Alura continued. "You aren't really a hero. You aren't really a Kryptonian. You aren't really a human. The only thing you really are is a nothing."

"Stop it." Kara pleaded.

"I gave birth to a waste who tried to disguise themself as a hero. It would've been better for everyone if you had died on Krypton."

Kara's watery eyes couldn't fight it any longer, and the girl fell back fast asleep.

The next time Kara woke up, the kryptonite dagger was removed, and she was back to the same position being attached to the wall before 'Alex' came for her.

Kara looked in front of her to see Lillian smiling at the sight.

"Now to break your mind." Lillian said as she put a helmet on top of Kara's head.

"I won't be manipulated into hating Alex." Kara stated.

Lillian chuckled. "I'll admit, Kara Danvers might not be capable of killing Alex or the DEO. But soon you won't even be Kara Danvers."

Lillian's voice then played through the helmet on Kara's head, and rang through her super hearing.

"You are a tool designed to obey Cadmus no matter what. Kara Danvers is dead. Supergirl is dead. You are Deicide, killer of gods."

This recording played on in the helmet for hours, then those hours became days, then those days became weeks.

After a month of this, Lillian removed the helmet from Kara's head and saw nothing.

No emotion, no expression, just a blank, defeated stare.

"Who are you?" Lillian asked.

"I am a tool designed to obey Cadmus no matter what." Kara repeated robotically. "I am Deicide, killer of gods."

Lillian grinned at the sight.

"And what've Kara Danvers?" she asked.

"Kara Danvers is dead. Supergirl is dead. I am Deicide." Kara repeated.

Lillian then unchained Kara from the wall and spoke.

"Prove your loyalty to Cadmus."

"How mistress?" Kara asked.

Lillian then stepped out of the way as Hank brought in a young brunette girl bearing a strong resemblance to Alex Danvers.

"Do you know who she is?" Lillian asked, getting a blank stare from Kara. "Her name is Alex Danvers." Lillian lied. "Kill her."

"What?" the girl cried in fear.

"Yes mistress." Kara replied as she walked up to the girl.

Kara wrapped her hands around the girl's throat and began to choke the life out of her.

The girl gasped for air, but Kara didn't show any remorse or regret, and continued her hold until the girl stopped breathing.

Kara then let go of the girl's body and let it hit the floor.

"You are ready." Lillian stated, smiling.

 **Did any of you cry, or at least get some feeling stirred in this? Because that's what I was going for in this chapter.**

 **If you enjoyed leave a comment, I always enjoy reading those, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a considerable amount of time since I last updated, and that you may have grown a little impatient. I wanted to explain why it took me this long update. One reason is because I wanted to finish up another story I've been working on. The other is because while I had a rough idea of how I wanted the rest of the story to go, I wanted to refine it a little bit more before I published this chapter.**

 **But now that's out of the way, we can begin.**

Eliza was walking through the hallways of her house, looking down at the floor.

But then she saw something in front of her.

She looked up to see Kara standing right in front of her, holding the photo of her and Alex at the beach when the were kids.

"Kara!" Eliza said smiling, seeing her daughter.

But that smile was short lived when Kara continued to examine the photo as if it was a strange object to her.

"Kara?" Eliza asked, now concerned.

The Kryptonian put the photo back on the shelf where it was before, and looked directly at Eliza with no expression.

"Kara. Did you speak to Alex? Does she know you're here?" Eliza asked, slowly backing away.

Kara seeing this immediately sped up to Eliza, wrapped one hand around her throat and yelled.

"Kara Danvers is dead! I am Deicide!"

That statement sent shivers down Eliza's spine.

"Kara." the older woman began. "Something's happened to you. You have to fight it!"

At that moment, Kara began rapidly blinking, and let go of Eliza to wrap her hands around her head as she screamed in agony.

"Kara." Eliza cried, seeing the Kryptonian in that kind of pain.

Once the moment was over, Kara released her grip on her head, turned her attention back to Eliza, and sent a punch to the woman.

Eliza hit the side of the hallway, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Did I see hesitation?" Lillian asked she walked into the house.

"I'm sorry mistress." Kara apologized. "Something... overpowered me for a moment."

Lillian frowned at the explanation.

"You are Deicide. Killer of gods. Nothing can overpower you. Least of all some old scientist."

Kara nodded. "Of course mistress."

"Now bring her along." Lillian ordered. "We need to enlighten a certain agent."

Kara obeyed and easily picked up Eliza and followed Lillian outside.

 _DEO_

"How is it coming along?" Alex asked as she walked up to Winn.

"Slowly." Winn answered.

Alex rolled her eyes at the comment.

"We need to get to Earth-1!" Alex began to yell. "Kara's there. You know, you're best friend!"

"I'm sorry." Winn apologized. "But this isn't exactly something that can be done overnight."

"Well if you ever..."

"Alex!" J'onn yelled, stopping the agent. "May I speak with you?"

Alex reluctantly agreed and followed J'onn to the lab.

"I know what you're going to say." Alex began. "You're going to say that 'I need to lay off of Winn, because he's doing his best.'"

"You're right about that part." J'onn admitted. "But that's not all."

J'onn sighed, not wanting to have to do this.

"I'm going to have you take a recommended leave until this matter is sorted out."

Shock appeared on Alex's face after hearing that.

"You can't be serious?! You want be to just back off when my sister is in some universe, punishing herself?"

"You've been through a lot in the past few months." J'onn pointed out. "Kara getting kidnapped, her trying to kill you, Maggie leaving..."

"Don't." Alex stated, interrupting J'onn.

"We all have our limits, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm not ashamed!" Alex insisted. "I'm pissed that you're trying to stop me from saving my sister."

"Kara wouldn't want you to waste you life doing nothing but trying to save her." J'onn replied. "Trust me, this is for the best."

"Yeah, sure." Alex said sarcastically, as she left the room and made her way out of the DEO.

But right as she exited the building, her phone went off.

She picked it up to see Kara's name on it.

Her eyes widened and she immediately answered it.

"Kara? Hello, can you hear me?" she asked through the phone.

"Hello." Kara responded.

Alex sighed in relief.

"Kara, when did you get back? Never mind, where are you so that I can..."

"Alex! Please! You have to listen, don't..."

Alex recognized the pleading voice.

"Mom?" Alex asked as she realized what was happening.

"You're about to get an address on your phone." Kara explained. "Be there in one hour. And if I even think the DEO is with you, well, let's just say you'll become an orphan."

Kara then hung up, leaving an astonished Alex to her fate.

 _Building_

Alex walked into an abandoned building with a gun in hand, and started scanning the area for her mother or sister.

Alex then saw her mother strapped to some chair with a single light emitting above her.

"Mom!" Alex cried as she holstered the gun and ran to her mother.

But before she could reach Eliza, Kara sped in front of her.

Alex looked up at her sister to see the horror in front of her.

Everything about her was different.

Her clothes were black and had a different logo on her chest than the House of El.

But the worst change was her eyes.

There were no emotion, no happiness, not even sadness. They were just dead.

"Kara." Alex tried to reach her sister.

"Kara Danvers is dead." Kara responded before she raised her arm and brought it down on Alex, sending the brunette to the side of the building.

"I am Deicide." Kara stated.

"Kara." Alex began again as she got up. "This isn't you. It's Lillian, she's gotten inside your head again. You have to fight her."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lillian said as she entered the room. "But she's right, Kara Danvers is dead."

Alex turned her head to Lillian in pure fury.

"I'm going to send little pieces of you to you son." Alex threated.

"You certainly got guts. That's something I've always admired about you." Lillian admitted.

Alex then quickly reach into her holster, pulled out her gun, aimed it at Lillian, and fired all of her rounds.

Unfortunately, Kara was faster, and sped in front of the bullets, and they all fell to the ground flattened.

"Once again, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the one who's going to die today." Lillian stated.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Either one of two things is going to happen." Lillian then walked over to Alex and handed her a sheathed kryptonite dagger. "Either you kill your 'sister,' or she kills your mother."

Horror appeared on Alex's face at the thought of anything like that happening.

"No." Alex immediately responded. "I refuse."

"Deicide." Lillian said, turning her head to Kara. "Kill the woman."

Kara nodded as she began walking to Eliza.

"NO!" Alex held as she ran in front of Kara.

"Kara, I know you're in there. You are the strongest, kindest, most thoughtful person I have ever known. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this, but I know you're strong enough to overcome this."

Kara turned her head to Lillian.

"Break her, but don't kill her." Lillian ordered.

Kara then turned her head back to Alex, and sent a punch to the brunette's stomach.

Alex fell to the ground and hemorrhaged some blood from her mouth.

Kara then walked around Alex kneeling on the floor, and continued to Eliza.

Alex with all of her energy stood up, turned around to face Kara, and did something that was already too hard for her.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex apologized as she removed the kryptonite dagger from it's lead sheathe, hoping Kara would weaken now that it was in the room.

But Kara didn't even hesitate, and continued her walk to Eliza.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have planned for that?" Lillian asked. "She's wearing one of her aunt's anti-kryptonite armor. Your only option is to drive that dagger through her."

Terror escalated in Alex, believing that her options were reduced to either letting her sister die, or her mother.

Alex unsure what to do exactly once again ran in front of Kara.

"I need you to hear one more thing." Alex said as she dropped the kryptonite dagger to the floor. "Kara, you are my hero. And I'm not talking about as Supergirl, I'm talking about as my little sister. You have always been the person I wanted to become. You were always there for me when I needed you, even if I didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, but if anyone deserves to die here, it's not you or mom, it's me. So please, kill me."

Alex then saw something in Kara's eyes, a flash.

Kara began blinking rapidly before holding her head in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Lillian yelled. "You are Deicide! Kill Eliza Danvers NOW!"

"I am Deicide. I am Deicide. I am Deicide." Kara kept repeating as she held her head.

"NO!" Alex yelled back. "You are Kara Danvers! You are everything to me!"

"Kara Danvers?" Kara asked, almost as if that name was familiar to her.

"NO!" Kara yelled as she sank to the floor.

"You are Deicide. NO! I'm Kara Danvers! Kara Danvers is dead!" Kara went back and forth, as if she was arguing with herself.

"Please Kara, you're my family." Alex begged as she crouched down to her sister.

Kara looked up at Alex, and felt every muscle in her body wanting to strangle her.

'I'm going to kill my sister.' Kara said in horror as she realized she couldn't fight much longer.

"NO!" she once again yelled, holding her head in her hands.

But then her eye caught something on the ground.

She knew she wasn't strong enough, she knew that if Alex and Eliza were going to make it out of this, she couldn't.

She reached for the kryptonite dagger, and before Alex had time react, Kara drove it through her chest.

 **Damn, hell of cliffhanger right?**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a review about your thoughts on the chapter and what you might want to see. I'll try to have the next one up soon, and I'll see you then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would've updated this a little bit sooner, but earlier this week, I ran into problems with , and I wanted to wait and see if I got anymore inspiration. But now I'm done, and ready to begin.**

"KARA!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs and she rushed towards her little sister, who was falling back to the ground.

She got Kara just before she hit the ground, and put one of her hands on the kryptonite dagger about to pull it out, but then Kara groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Kara." Alex apologized, fighting back tears. "But I have to. The kryptonite will kill you."

"No." Kara began to speak. "Leave it in. Let me die."

Horror appeared on Alex's face after hearing that.

"NO!" Alex yelled with no room for negotiation. "I am not letting you die."

"If you save me, I'll kill you, Eliza, and who knows next." Kara argued, barely staying awake.

"No you won't. You're stronger than that." Alex stated confidently.

"I'm not strong. I am and always have been... weak." Kara stated right before she closed her eyes.

"No. No! NO!" Alex yelled, shaking Kara's body. "WAKE UP! YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

Alex couldn't resist anymore, and her tears fell from her eyes and onto Kara's body like rain drops.

Alex's anguish was interrupted when DEO agents ran into the room, and J'onn walked up to the two sisters.

"Is she..." J'onn began to ask.

"No. She's not dead." Alex said, refusing to believe otherwise.

"Either way, she needs medical attention." J'onn commented. "Give her to me, I'll get her to the DEO faster."

Alex placed a kiss on Kara's head before handing her off to J'onn.

"Make sure she's okay, and..." Alex said in her big sister mode.

"I know." J'onn said before he took Kara outside, and flew her to the DEO.

 _DEO_

Alex ran into the DEO and headed straight to the infirmary, where J'onn stopped her before she could walk in to see Kara.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"She's stable. But Dr. Hamilton thinks Kara needs quite a bit of time to recover psychology from the experience." J'onn answered. "It might be best if you give Kara some space until then."

"No." Alex immediately responded. "I can't imagine what Kara went through or how she is going to deal with this, but I know she won't be able to survive this alone."

"That's not what I'm saying." J'onn said.

"Well that's what I heard." Alex replied.

J'onn sighed. "What about your mother?"

"She's fine. Has a mild concussion, but I'm more worried about my little sister."

"I know." J'onn acknowledged. "I won't stop you from seeing Kara, but I don't know that the effect will best positive for her."

"Only one way to find out." Alex stated.

 _Later_

The next thing Kara felt was a familiar hand holding hers.

She silently and slowly opened her eyes to see Alex sitting by her bedside, holding her hand.

At that moment, saw flashes of her beating Alex within an inch of her life, and felt a sudden urge to do it again.

Kara's eyes opened wide immediately after that, getting Alex's attention.

"Kara." the older sister cried out.

"I have to go." Kara said as she tried getting out of bed, only to be stopped by Alex.

"You aren't going anywhere." Alex stated as she put her hands on Kara to stop her.

"No. I have to. I'll hurt you." Kara said with tears beginning to form.

"No you won't." Alex said, still holding onto Kara.

"YES I WILL!" Kara yelled right before she pushed Alex so hard, the brunette went partially through the wall of the room.

Horror struck Kara as she witnessed what she did, and she couldn't fight the tears any longer.

"ALEX!" Kara yelled as she ran to her sister. "I'm so, so, sorry. I..."

"Get away!" Alex spat, much to Kara's surprise. "I'm tired of always receiving the blunt end of you. You've destroyed my life, and tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

"I'm... I'm... sorry." Kara apologized as she was speechless.

"Maybe I actually could've been happy if you never entered my life. Or at least died when you threw Fort Rozz away from Earth. But no, you survived an continued to poison my life and everyone else's lives."

There were no end to Kara's tears after hearing this.

"I wish you had died on Krypton." Alex said, making one last statement.

Kara then slowly backed away from Alex, and immediately sped out of the room and out of the DEO.

 **Okay, I know this was really short, but I couldn't resist the urge to end it there. To make up for the short chapter, I'll try to update this in the next day or two.**

 **What do you think of what Alex said?**

 **Say so in the reviews, fav, follow and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know I said that I would try to update this within a few days after the previous chapter and I failed to deliver, but some things popped up, and I had to take a small break from this. I can't guarantee that all of it is done, but I'm in a good enough position to continue this story and others.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, let's begin.**

"YES I WILL!" Kara yelled right before she pushed Alex so hard, the brunette went partially through the wall of the room.

Horror struck Kara as she witnessed what she did, and she couldn't fight the tears any longer.

"ALEX!" Kara yelled as she ran to her sister. "I'm so, so, sorry. I..."

"It's okay." Alex said as she held her head due to the dizziness she was facing.

"I'm... I'm... sorry." Kara apologized as she was speechless.

"Kara, please. Don't blame yourself for this." Alex begged.

There were no end to Kara's tears after hearing this.

Hurt appeared on Alex's face after witnessing the pain her sister was in.

"Kara, I forgive you." Alex said as she started to reach for the Kryptonian. "Now let's just go home and..."

Kara then slowly backed away from Alex, and immediately sped out of the room and out of the DEO.

"KARA!" Alex yelled as she stood up, but to no avail. "DAMN IT!"

Alex then leaned against the wall and used it to support herself so that she could stand up.

Once she regained her ability to stand on her own, J'onn and Dr. Hamilton walked into the room to find it a mess, and Kara gone.

"What happened?" J'onn asked.

"Kara, something's wrong with her." Alex stated. "She freaked out and..." Alex began tearing up. "She looked devastated. I don't know what happened, but Kara's not herself."

"No she isn't." Dr. Hamilton agreed as she walked up to Alex holding a chart. "I did an examination on Kara, and I just got the results back. I found something pretty interesting."

Alex took the chart from Dr. Hamilton's hands and analyzed it.

"Is that..." Alex began to ask, and got her answer when Hamilton nodded.

"Shit." Alex cursed.

 _Unknown_

Kara walked through the streets wearing normal clothes, feeling dazed and struggling to stand.

Kara couldn't walk anymore, and laid back against one of the walls to catch her breath.

She wiped the sweat pouring down from her head, but failed to notice her veins glowing silver.

"Look at you." a familiar voice said near Kara.

Kara turned towards the origin of the voice to see her mother.

"Kicked out and abandoned by the people you called family. By the people you call friends. By the girl you called sister. It's very sad. Although to be fair, it's not the first time your family abandoned you." Alura said, causing tears to form in Kara's eyes.

"Mother... please..." Kara begged.

"You are a nothing. A pathetic waste capable of nothing but poisoning everything and everyone you touch." Alura continued.

Kara couldn't listen anymore, and continued to walk down the street. Although, she lacked the energy to properly walk.

This caused her to fall to the ground after just 13 steps.

"Still unable to accomplish anything?" another voice said in front of Kara.

Kara looked up to see the face of her father.

"I remember being proud of you. I remember believing that you'd grow up to accomplish things I could only dream about. Now I see my expectations were false." Zor-El coldly stated.

"Father... I... I tried... I tried to honor our people..." Kara tried to plead.

"By becoming a false symbol of hope? By ruining the lives of the people you considered family? You are not a hero, you're a monster." Zor-El said.

Kara's eyes overflowed with tears, so the girl turned herself around to have her face up to the sky, where she let the tears fall from her face to the ground.

"Kara!" Alex cried making her way to her sister.

But when Kara looked up to see who was running to her, she didn't see Alex. She saw Lillian Luthor.

Kara's eyes widened, and the Kryptonian girl scooted back as fast as she could to escape Lillian.

"Please, Lillian." Kara begged, fearful of what might happen. "I... I understand now. You were right, I'm not a hero. Just please, don't take me back. Don't make me hurt them again."

Somehow, Kara was able to produce even more tears upon the though of hurting her family again.

Alex slowly approached Kara and injected her with something before Kara could react.

This caused Kara to pass out into Alex's arms, where the girl stroked her sister's hair and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry. I love you Kara. I love you so much."

 **I know, another short chapter. Originally, I was planning on adding a little bit more, but I thought "How could you not end it there?"**

 **Next chapter, we'll probably see Kara dealing with everything that just accrued, what happened before that, see if she and Alex are going to repair their relationship, and how she'll handle her problems in general.**

 **Anyway, I'll see if I can have another on up soon, hopefully I can.**

 **I know I didn't directly state this in the chapter, but do you now know what happened to Kara?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, another chapter. I'm probably going to try and wrap this story up within the next chapter or two, so try to stick with me till then.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, let's begin.**

Kara opened her eyes to find herself back in the infirmary.

"Kara?" Alex asked sitting beside her bedside.

"Alex?" Kara asked, turning her head to the other girl. "What happened?"

"Your tests showed you were exposed to silver kryptonite." Alex answered. "That along with the green kryptonite you stabbed yourself with took a toll on your mind and body."

"Did... did I hurt you?" Kara asked, fearful of what she might've done.

"No." Alex answered. "I'm fine. But what about you? How are you?"

"I'm fine." Kara stated as she tried to get up. But Alex stood in front of Kara, stopping the blonde from leaving the bed.

"Kara, you're still recovering." Alex stated.

"I'll be fine." Kara replied. "I just need some time alone."

"I don't think so." Alex disagreed. "I think you need to talk about what happened."

"Fine. I got kidnapped, tried you kill you twice, tried to kill Eliza, stabbed myself with kryptonite, got exposed to a mineral that made me hallucinate for a little while. There, I talked about it."

Kara clearly did not want to stay and talk about the incident, but Alex had no intention of letting Kara leave that easily.

"Well, what did you see when you were under the silver kryptonite?" Alex asked.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Nothing worth mentioning." Kara immediately replied.

"I disagree. I think you saw something, and you're trying to avoid talking about it."

Kara couldn't take anymore of this. So she roughly pushed Alex to the side, left the infirmary and began making her way out of the DEO.

But Alex wasn't giving up that easily. She ran up to Kara and stood in front of her, stopping the Kryptonian.

"Kara please, talk to me." Alex begged.

"Why?" Kara asked. "Why do you care so much about this?!"

"Because you're my sister, and I love you." Alex stated.

Kara clenched her fist and held back the tears to what she was about to yell.

"WE ARE NOT SISTERS! YOU'RE NOT MY BLOOD! YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY! YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Kara yelled, causing the entire DEO to stop and stare at their direction.

Shock and horror on Alex's face as tears rolled down her checks.

Kara moved around Alex, but the brunette grabbed the blonde's arm and said.

"Kara please. I know I haven't always been the best sister to you, but..."

"But what?" Kara asked, interrupting Alex. "You love me? You've always hated me! Always despised me because I ruined your life! For a long time, I blamed myself for your father, you being unable to find love. But now I see the truth. The reason you can't find either one is because you're a coward. You're weak. You lacked the strength to pursue and to hold onto either one. That's not on me, that's on you."

"I know I'm not perfect." Alex began, struggling to keep herself from breaking down. "But I do love you, and you are my family."

"You once told me that I was either part of the family or not. And I choose not." Kara stated coldly right before she yanked her arm from Alex and left.

Alex was about to follow her, until J'onn grabbed her by the shoulder and said.

"Let her go. She needs time."

"But I need her." Alex insisted.

"I know. But if you really want to repair what's been broken, you have to be patient."

"I don't think time's going to repair this one." Alex said before she walked away from the site.

 _Kara's Apartment_

Kara entered her apartment and sat on her couch, processing what just happened.

She looked up at the picture of her and Alex at the beach when they were younger.

She went to the photo, picked it up and was about to throw it against the wall.

But she found herself unable to do so.

She lowered the hand holding the photo, went back to her couch and stared at the picture, crying into it.

Several hours went by, and Kara did not move from her couch.

She wrapped herself in a blanket and laid the photo on her coffee table.

"Hello? Can I come in?" J'onn asked from outside Kara's door.

"It's open!" Kara yelled, not wanting to get up.

J'onn entered the apartment and took a seat in front of Kara.

"How are you doing?" J'onn asked.

"I've been better." Kara admitted.

"Seems like that." J'onn agreed. "Kara, what happened with Alex?"

"I said what I had to say." Kara answered.

"What does that mean?" J'onn asked.

"It means I don't want to talk about it." Kara snapped.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that after everything that's happened to you, with Lillian and the silver kryptonite, that you thought that Alex's life would be better off if you weren't apart of it. But Alex would never abandonee you, so you had to push her away."

Kara's eyes looked toward J'onn.

"Can you please just go?" Kara pleaded.

"Am I wrong?" J'onn asked.

"Please..."

"Am I wrong?"

"NO!" Kara yelled, sitting up now. "YOU AREN'T! ARE YOU HAPPY?! YOU WERE RIGHT!" Kara took a moment to breath before she continued. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." J'onn said.

"Do you want to know something? Despite having to throw a Kryptonian prison out of Earth's orbit, or having to stop a ship from leaving Earth with my sister, what I said to Alex was by far the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. For the first time, I'm glad I was infected with red kryptonite. It gave me some ideas to what I should say."

"Kara, you shouldn't do this." J'onn tried to reason with the Kryptonian.

"It's weird." Kara continued. "Despite being the most powerful being on the planet, the only way I can save the people I love the most is by leaving their life."

"What the hell did you see when you were under the silver kryptonite?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing that wasn't untrue." Kara stated.

J'onn sighed.

"Please don't tell Alex why I said those things." Kara begged.

"I won't." J'onn said as he stood up. "But Kara, you've always been able to see the good in anything and anyone. Why can't you see the good you're doing with Alex?"

"Because I can't stop looking at the bad." Kara admitted. "It's better for her if our relationship just died."

 **Heartbreaking chapter isn't it?**

 **If you enjoyed leave a review about this chapter and what you hope to see in the next one, and I'll see you there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know. Shame on me for taking so long. I have two reasons for waiting so long to update. The first is that I focused more on my other stories than on this one. And the other is that I wanted to think of a good ending to this fanfiction that I have received an unbelievable amount of support from. You guys are the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kara just sat on her couch for days doing nothing.

She didn't shower.

She didn't go to CatCo or the DEO.

She barely ate.

She just laid there wallowing in her self-pity for days.

She'd sometimes grab her phone and begin to call Alex, but then the thought of how she would kill Alex directly or indirectly crossed her mind. So she'd end the call before it even went through.

Her parents were right. Lillian was right. She was only capable on destroying lives.

She destroyed Jeremiah's. Probably killed Mon-El. Almost killed Alex, Eliza, J'onn, Winn and many others.

Before she could delve deeper into her darkness, she heard a knock on the door.

She got up from her couch with her blanket still covering her and headed to the door.

She opened the door to find Alex on the other side.

"Hey." Alex began. "Are you okay?"

Every part of Kara just wanted to grab a hold of Alex and never let go.

But then she remembered that Alex would be doomed to either suffer or die because of her.

"Go away." Kara demanded as coldly as she could seem.

Alex then looked to the floor and sighed before speaking up again.

"Kara, I know you hate me, and you have every right to after I failed to protect you from Lillian."

Kara didn't hate her. She hated herself.

"But please." Alex continued. "I need you. I need my little sister."

'She doesn't need me.' Kara thought to herself.

Knowing that Alex wouldn't rest that easily, Kara had to do something that would destroy both her and Alex.

She got closer to Alex before she coldly stated.

"I wish I had killed you."

A look of devastation appeared on Alex's face after that comment.

"You can't mean..."

"GET OUT!" Kara screamed as she hit the side of her wall.

A look of fear struck Alex's face before she turned and ran down the hall.

Kara closed the door and immediately fell to the floor sobbing.

She continued sobbing for a minute before she realized.

'Alex isn't going to stop. Neither will Eliza or J'onn or Winn or any of them. They'll keep trying to repair something that should stay broken, and it will put them in danger. She will put them in danger.'

Kara needed to think of a solution.

Just then, she found out her hand hurt.

The kryptonite exposure must have temporarily robbed her of her powers. And because she stayed in her apartment for the past several days, she didn't get the sunlight she needed to regain them.

If she didn't have her powers, she was effectively human. And if she was effectively human, she could die.

'Die?' Kara thought to herself.

She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready to die.

But she didn't want Alex or anyone else to die. She wasn't ready for Alex or anyone to die. But they would, if she was apart of their lives.

"They'll be better off without me." Kara said to herself as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

She went through her drawer until she found a sharp kitchen knife.

She then brought the knife to her wrist, and sure enough, she cut open her wrist and blood drew.

She winced as the blade cut open her flesh and was a little oozy at the sight of her own blood. Both were a rare feeling to her.

'This isn't working.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe I should...'

He thought was interrupted when she heard the doorknob turn and the door open.

Alex walked in and her gaze was immediately drawn to Kara holding a bloody knife over her bloody wrist.

"KARA!" Alex shouted seeing what was happening.

She ran to the younger girl, until Kara brought the knife to her throat and said.

"Take another step, and I'll cut my throat before you can even blink."

Alex stopped in her tracks after hearing that threat.

"Please. Don't do this." Alex begged with tear in her eyes.

"No. I have to." Kara stated with shaking hands.

"No you don't." Alex pleaded. "What happened was my fault. I hurt you and sent you to Lillian's trap. It's my fault all of this happened. But whatever you are feeling, you can overcome."

"No!" Kara yelled with wobbling hands. "I can't. I'm too weak."

"If you're weak, then God knows what I am. I'm a drunk who destroyed her sister because I couldn't accept the fact that Maggie wasn't the one for me. Kara, you are the strongest person I know, but even you need to lean on someone now and then. So please, don't do this. Let me help you."

Kara just remained with the knife at her own throat, until her hands shook so much, she dropped the knife.

Alex seeing this ran at Kara and tackled the Kryptonian before she could process what happened.

Alex sat up, grabbed Kara's bleeding arm and examined it before speaking up.

"How could you do this?!"

"I... I..." Kara was speechless herself.

'Did I really just try to kill myself?' she asked in her head.

Alex grabbed a dish towel and used it to apply pressure on Kara's bleeding.

"Why would you do this?" Alex asked with tears about to fall.

But Kara beat her to it.

Hot steaming tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

And before she knew it, Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and stated squeezing the life out of her.

Alex put her arms around Kara too, while the blonde was sobbing into her chest.

"Kara..." Alex said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean a word. I love you."

Kara felt Alex loosening her grip, so she squeezed harder.

"Don't leave me!" Kara begged.

"Never." Alex stated. "But could you tell me why would you do all of this?"

Kara sniffled before answering.

"I poison every life I touch. That's why I wanted to push you away, but when you showed up, I knew you would leave me, so I had to... to... to..."

"SHHHHHHHH." Alex shushed. "It's okay."

Kara felt Alex stroking her as she continued to sob into her chest.

After some time, Kara fell asleep in Alex's arms during her sob session.

 **So, I'll try to have the next chapter (which will probably be the last one) up soon (but please don't be angry if it isn't :)**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed please review, fav, follow, and until the next one folks.**


End file.
